Follow Me ToTheARK
by Redmiller
Summary: Hoodie has always been different from other proxies. proxies like Mr. Widemouth or The Rake are creatures or demons while he is human. His only friend Masky isn't always there due to his alter ego "Tim". Overcome with loneliness while Masky is away he leaves The Slender Forest happens upon a house in the woods.


**Hello Readers Red Miller here this is a story i wrote on Deviant Art and I decided to post it here as well. If you would like to read it on Deviant Art my Deviant is- simonthekiller.**

**On another note this story will first start off in the past and work it's way to the present. So the first three to four chapters will be about how Hoody became associated with the Operator AKA Slender Man. Also The chapter on here will be further extended than the one on my Deviant Art account since I got more ideas on how to further extended this chapter. I will update the one on there as soon as possible.**

**_Disclaimer_****-I do not own MarbleHornets Slender Man,Hoody,Masky,etc**

**So please give me feedback and finally enjoy "Follow Me" Chapter 1**

**:)**

It all started so long ago. I don't remember how much time has passed. A year...maybe a month. For the life of me I can't remember. But I do remember how this all came to be. It all started with a forest and...a friend.

The sounds of dry leaves crunched under my shoes as I walked along a nature walk route through Rosswood Park. The sun was just about to set as I strolled down the pathway through the woods. Along the way I saw a lot of things a tunnel by a river and a red tower. Soon the sun had set and a hazy darkness enveloped around me. I took out my cellphone and turned on the video camera setting to use the flash as a light. "Just great..." I said to myself. I back tracked down the path to leave. I had originally come out here to find Alex but I better go. Why Was I looking for Alex and why In the woods. Well While we were trying to film a park scene of Alex's student film Marble Hornets he got frustrated and marched all the way deep into the woods. What was his deal I thought to myself trying to find my way back to the parking lot. I had reached the end of the trail when my cellphones screen became static. I tried restart it but it wouldn't turn off. "This just gets better and better" I said jogging to my car. I started up my car and fixed my mirrors. In my rear view mirror I saw a tall rather thin man in a suit. he was behind me so I asked him to move away so he wouldn't get hit. But he just stood there unmoving. I honked my horn and even yelled...nothing. I was tired and it was late so I got out my car and marched up to him. Or at least a few feet from him. My vision became blurrier the closer I got. My head pounded my legs shook as I got closer. soon It all went black.

I awoke to the sounds of bird chirping. I was in an old shed sleeping on a mattress. My orange sweat shirt was dusty and so were my jeans. "Where am I" I said out loud. I got up but realized my vision was impaired. I touched my face and felt a type of material over my face. I pulled on the material and the cloth gave way. I held a mask in my hand. The mask was black and was flexible, It was partially see through. But what really intrigued me was the face on the mask. It was a frowny face in crimson red on the mask. I stuffed the mask into my pocket and started to walk out the shed when I saw Tim sleeping in the corner of the room a white mask with black eyes and mouth lied on the floor next to him. His clothes were dirtier than mine his tan coat looked pail from dust and his jeans were covered in earth and his left pant leg was stained in blood. I walked up to him and shook him awake. "Tim wake up" I said softly...nothing he just kept on sleeping. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty" I said louder...still nothing. I grabbed a two metal pipes on the ground and slammed them together. Tim sat up scared half to death. "what the hell you scared me you Dick!". I laughed seeing how badly I scared him I threw the pipes down and sat next to him. "Hey Tim do you know how we got here I asked". "Nope not a clue your guess is probably better than mine." He said as he dusted off his mask and put it in his coat pocket. We sat there in silence for god knows how long till I broke the silence. " You don't seem as phased by this as I am." I said curiously. " I'm used to this." he said simply. " This happens all the time to me I wake up in god knows where with this mask with me." I stared at him silently then he spoke up once more. " But what really troubles me is I think you're in this too." he said pointing at the black fabric sticking out my pocket. I pulled it out and showed him it he just stood silent and handed it back. "Well it looks like we should try to get home." He said out loud. I nodded and put the mask back in my pocket. " Hey Tim." He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. " yeah?" He said back curiously. " Does this happen every day?" I replied back. He shook his head and muttered back " No..But most of the time". With that we headed out the old shack and made our way down the trail. I notice Tim Limping as we walked down the path way through the wooded area. "Tim are you alright" I asked in a worried voice. He stopped and sat on a rock and shook his head. He sighed and lifted his pant leg and i saw his leg was practically broken. "what happened" I said even more worried. " I can't remember" He responded shaking his head. He stood up and tried to continue to walk but collapsed holding his leg in pain. I helped him up and put his arm around me and supported him. "Come on were getting out of here" I said as we walked down the trail. Soon we made it to the parking lot and I helped Tim into my car.

"You're gonna need a doctor or at the very least some first aid before it gets infected" I said grabbing the first aid kit under the seat. "Why were you in the forest in the first place" I asked him cleaning the gashes in his leg. "I was looking for you. After you didn't come back the others wanted to come looking for you so I decided to go" He replied. I wrapped up his leg with some gauze and then punched him in the arm hard. "What the fuck was that for!?" He yelled rubbing his now bruised arm. "That is for probably getting me involved in all this" I said sitting in the drivers seat and starting the car. " I didn't get you involved." Tim said rubbing his arm "The Operator chose you..."

**End Of Chapter…**


End file.
